Shadowstone's Destiny: Feel Again
by Droideka
Summary: When NightClan is threatened, their fate belongs in the paws of a former Warrior, Shadowstone. Wrongly accused of murder, he is exiled and sent running from the place he called home, cursing all he has grown up with. When StarClan calls him back to his clan, he refuses. But can a kittypet help put him back on the right path & follow him through thick & thin to fulfill his destiny?
1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:** _Oh hello! This is my first real fanfiction, but I have rp'd some Warriors related things, so I like would to think of myself as an okay writer! ^_^_  
><em>For the first couple of chapters, they will be flashbacks of Shadowstone's life that had impacted him the most into making him his character he is now, so bare with me! Also, this chapter is just the allegenices in the story, so here you go!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NightClan<strong>

**Leader**

Windstar- Light grey she-cat with flecks of darker gray around her silver-blue eyes

**Deputy**

Cloudstorm - Large fluffy white tom with gray paws and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat**

Frostminnow - Slender white tabby she-cat with one forest green eye, one frosty blue eye.

**Warriors **

Shadowstone - Dark grey tabby tom with light green eyes, white chest, underbelly, and paws

Cloverheart - Light ginger tabby she-cat with large sea green eyes.

Blackfur - Large tom with messy black fur and dark amber eyes.

(Rabbitpaw)

Silvercloud - Slender silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

Flamestep- Orange tabby tom with one white paw and dark amber eyes.

(Rubypaw)

Ivorystream- Slender white she-cat with blue eyes.

Ashclaw - Dark grey tom with long claws and dark blue eyes.

Timberfur - Russet colored tom with hazel eyes.

Redpelt - Dark ginger tom with white paws and tail tip, light green eyes.

Littlefire - Small ginger she-cat with bright golden eyes.

Crystalwing - Dark blue colored she-cat with silver tabby markings.

Fallengaze - Dark grey tabby tom with very pale blue eyes.

Watercloud- Silver and white she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Aprentices**

Rabbitpaw - Light ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Rubypaw - Ginger she-cat with bright golden eyes.

**Queens**

Blackflower- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**Kits**

Snowkit- Silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

{ blackflower & fallengaze }

Toadkit- Black and white tom with green eyes.

{ blackflower & fallengaze }

**JaggedClan**

**Leader**

Firestar - Dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Deputy**

Smokenose - Grey tom with misty silver-blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat**

Finchtail - Large light brown, and grey she-cat with dark brown eyes.

**Apprentice**

Barkpaw - Small brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Warriors **

Silvernose - Dark silver she-cat with a matching silver colored nose.

Tigerpetal - Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Shadeheart - Large tom with black fur and dark amber eyes.

(Goldenpaw)

Sagwhisker - Tall black tom with dark green eyes.

Hollypelt - Black she-cat with amber eyes.

(Lightpaw)

Crowflight - Fluffy black tom with amber eyes.

Streamfur - Sleak silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

Stormheart - Dark silver tom with green eyes.

Whitebelly - Large grey tom with white chest, underbelly, tail tip, and paws.

Hawkfire - Ginger she-cat with dark green eyes.

Snowfall - White she-cat with pale green eyes.

Spottedcloud - White she-cat with patches of black with striking blue eyes.

Foxstep - Ginger tom with light creamy stripes and golden eyes.

**Aprentices**

Lightpaw - Light ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Goldenpaw - Ginger she-cat with bright golden eyes.

**Queens**

Lilystream - Light ginger and white tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

**Kits**

Leafkit - Ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
>{ lilystream &amp; stormheart }<p>

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Lucy - Silver tabby she-cat with bright shining blue eyes, kittypet.

Gorge - Large silver-grey tom with dark amber eyes, rogue.

Crystal - Small silver she-cat with pale green eyes, loner.

Diver - Brown tabby tom with dark golden eyes, loner.

Mackie - Dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly, loner.

Frost - Large silver tom with dark icy blue eyes, rogue.

Willow - Pale brown tabby she-cat with a lighter brown around her face and paws, rogue.

Viper - Large black tom with dark amber eyes, rogue.

Luka - Large calico-colored dog with bright orange eyes, housepet.


	2. Prologue

_"Now Shadowkit, leave your_ _sister alone."_ A soft and gentle, yet stern voice spoke.

Shadowkit gazed up from his sister's nest to match his mother's glare. Though she had a stern gaze in her light blue eyes, she still held a bit of amusement in them. The tom turned back to his sister, a pale grey she-kit who was sound asleep next to another grey and white she-kit. Shadowkit flattened his ears in embarrsement of being caught.

"I just wanted to wake them already. Thistlepounce and you promised us we'd go to the stream and play!" The young tom stood up on his paws, his mouth opened in protest as he his mother shook her head.

"Not until have they wakened. Now why don't you go see if any of the apprentices want to play for now? Or maybe see if Nightleaf is awake to tell a story?" The Queen smiled brightly, staring down at her son, who held a defiant gaze in his forest green eyes. "Well, I guess it's better than waiting.." He murmured softly, turning away from his twin sisters heading out of the den. "You better not leave without me!"

The camp was quiet and large. The kit looked at the Elders' den as it was the first thing you saw coming out of the Nursery. It was right across the hollow, right past the Freshkill pile in the middle. He turned his head left, seeing the Medicine Cat Den right next to the Nursery, then the Appretinces' Den near the entrance of the camp. He turned his head right, seeing the Warriors' Den sitting below the Leaders' Den. _I'll be in here one day._ Shadowkit purred. He noticed the misty color of his leader's pelt, along side a calico pelt. _That's Fogstar and Cherryblossom._

Interest peaked in the small kit as he wondered what the Medicine Cat and Leader were discussing. _Probably making me a Warrior sooner than the rest! Ha! That'll show Windkit!_ His twin sister was always competitive even when there wasn't a competition. He knew she was ambious for a little kitten, as did the rest of the clan.

Windkit often spoke of how hard she was going to train, then become the finest Deputy NightClan has ever saw. Most cats asked her why she wanted to be the Deputy and not the Leader. Windkit often replied with how she can't just become the Leader without being the Deputy first, and she wanted to make sure she was great Deputy to become an even greater Leader.

Shadowkit snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the Medicine Cat slowly leave the Leaders' Den, and slowly walking down the ledge that lifted it above the camp. He watched the calico turn around for a moment, as if to say something, but only turning away after seeing Fogstar did not follow after her. He could tell the she-cat was upset. The small kit wondered what was wrong, and if he could help. He bounced over to the she-cat, flashing her a bright smile.

"Hello Cherryblossom!"

The calico jerked up as if the small kit was a JaggedClan Warrior about to tear into her throat. She was shaking, and Shadowkit took a step back. "A-Are you alright?"

Cherryblossom starred at the kit for a moment. This seemed to lasted for moons, neither of them moving, and it felt as it StarClan let time stop as well for this moment.

Slowly, the Medicine Cat shook her head. "Well, what's the matter? How can I help?"

Cherryblossom closed her eyes, and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She slowly closed it, and reopened her pale eyes, which seemed filled with emotions she couldn't let out. Shadowkit knew something was deeply troubling his Medicine Cat. He started to feel sad as well. Why couldn't he help her? He enjoyed making cats feel better and making them happy, just like his father, Thistlepounce, does.

"Shadowkit-" The Medicine Cat spoke in a very shaky voice. "-Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired is all.." He could tell she was lying, but he did not bother her anymore. He gave her a nod, and turned away from the she-cat. "I hope you feel better is all." The Medicine Cat gave him a smile, though he knew it was false. He stared ahead as the she-cat walked past him, retreating into her den.

He suddenly noticed the glowing pair of amber eyes watching them from the shadows of a cave. Shadowkit tilted his head, seeing Fogstar stare down at him. Or was he staring at Cherryblossom? Shadowkit narrowed his eyes in frustration. Why was _really_ going on here, Shadowkit had no clue, but he wanted to know, and that was for sure.

Shaking the thoughts of his head, Shadowkit noticed more cats awaking. He smiled, seeing one of his closest friends, Birdpaw poke his head out of the Apprentices' Den. "Hey Birdpaw!" "Oh, hey there Shadowkit. You're up early." "Mm! Thistlepounce and Reedwhisker promised they'd take us out to the stream to play." Birdpaw smiled down at the small kit, the brown tabby slowly walking toward the middle of the camp, Shadowkit jumping right behind him. He noticed the dark grey fur of his father and smiled brightly. "Gotta go!" Before Birdpaw could reply, the overjoyed kit rushed over to his father.

"Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?!" Shadowkit jumped around Thistlepounce, who only rolled his eyes and picked up a mouse and finch, carrying it over to the Nursery. "Thistlepounce." The silver Queen purred, seeing her mate and son come over to them. "So can we go now?" He heard his sister's voice, and smiled. _Yes! They are awake!_

"After you eat." Thistlepounced dropped the finch at Windkit's paws, Mistkit right behind her twin sister. Reedwhisker looked up at Thistlepounce as he tossed the mouse toward her. "Are you not going to eat?" Thistlepounce shrugged his shoulders. "Queens and kits eat first." He spoke, smiling as he looked down at his family.

Once the family was done with eat, Reedwhisker giving Thistlepounce half of her mouse so he wouldn't starve, they set off toward the stream.

Reedwhisker had her kits walk closely to her, not wanting them to run off and get lost. This was the second time they had been out of the camp, so she knew they didn't quite understand the territory just yet.

Thistlepounce glared at every shadow in the forest as they walked. They were close to JaggedClan, as the stream was the basic border, though it's markings where on the other side, so the stream was NightClan's. He hated the thought of his kits being hurt or wounded, and would die or kill any cat if they threatened his family like that. _That_ was a promise.

Shadowkit could hear the stream as they neared it, splashing against the rocks. He smiled brightly, as did his sisters, and almost bolted forward before hearing his mother. "I know what you're thinking, and if you do, I'll have you help clean the nests of all the cats even after you're made Warriors!" The trio of kittens exchanged a glance, but nodded to each other, and then to their mother. "Of course!" They said in unison.

Finally, they were at the stream, the water flowing down past where Shadowkit could see! "Alright, be careful. Stay in the shallow ends, the stream looks pretty quick today." Thistlepounce nodded, and headed toward the right side of the stream, where the water grew faster. Reedwhisker purred and watched her kits jumping into the water.

"I don't like it here, Reedwhisker." "Thistlepounce, it'll be okay. JaggedClan cannot attack us for passing the border as we are not. Plus, it is against the Warrior Code to harm any kit." Thistlepounce hissed, and turned away. He often hated how his mate tried to find the goodness in everything. _That's implying JaggedClan even follows the Warrior Code._ He blinked, seeing his kits jumping away in the water, and smirked, seeing which kit could go further in the water. "You know I don't like that game either, Reedwhisker." Said Queen jerked her gaze back to the dark grey tom and shook her head. "Everything is okay. You're family is okay." She nodded.

"Ha, I can go further!" "Shadowkit, you cheated!" "Did not!" Windkit and Shadowkit argued while Mistkit stared at them blankly. Did they think they could beat her easily? _No way!_ Mistkit quickly swam past the group, going down stream. _Be careful.___A voice in her mind warned her. She nodded silently, and placed her paws down, pushing herself forward, slowly going toward the deeper and faster end. "Ha! I think I win!" She yelled, her voice shaky with fear. Windkit and Shadowkit both turned around, and smirked. "Yeah, you do!" Windkit purred, while Shadowkit just rolled his eyes.

"Mistkit, get away from there!" Their father hissed, and hurried down stream. Mistkit was startled by her father's sudden hiss and quickly lost balance. "Gahh! Help!" She yowled, feeling her head bob up and down in the rushing water. She watched as her father ran beside her, though she was moving quicker. "Oh StarClan!" She heard her mother wail, though it sounded like a whisper as water rushed into her ears. She gasped for breath, and her head was soon sent under. She heard splashed and saw grey legs swimming toward her.

"Mistkit!" Shadowkit and Windkit both ran beside the stream before being past by their mother and stopped. "You two will not go any further!" She hissed, her fur on end. Both kits nodded their head, and saw a Warrior rushing over to them. "Oh thank StarClan! Blueleaf, please watch them!" Before the blue Warrior could ask what happened, the mother shot off. Shadowkit and Windkit looked up at the young Warrior, who they knew wanted to know what happened. "Mistkit was pulled away by the current." Shadowkit said blankly. Windkit flinched by the tone of his voice, and turned back to see their mother's silver pelt disappear.

Breaking the silence that seemed to last for moons, a mournful wail filled the air. Both Shadowkit and Windkit took off, not even letting Blueleaf stop them, though he quickly followed.

Shadowkit stared down at the small ball of fur curled up next to the large grey ball. "Mistkit!? Thistlepounce?!" Reedwhisker raced back and forth, before seeing Mistkit slowly open her eyes. "Mistkit!" Reedwhisker gasped. She hurried over to her daughter, and looked down at her, the kit's eyes barely opened. "Did.. Did I.. win..?" She said breathlessly, before reclosing her eyes and her head hit in the ground at an awkward angle. "Mistkit no, StarClan please!" Reedwhiskered hurried back to her mate, seeing the blood was flowing out of the back of his head. _Oh StarClan, why!?_ She knew he must have hit his head on the rocks. She felt her whole body shake, before hearing the mournful cries of her daughter. "Windkit.." She gasped, moving over to her grey daughter. She blinked, not seeing her son near them, but alone, sitting, starring at nothing but the ground. _Oh Shadowkit.._

It wasn't pretty when they brought both bodies back to the camp. It was barely sun high and they were already bringing deceased clanmates into the camp. Reedwhisker didn't know how many times she had to tell them it was an accident, and not an act by JaggedClan.

_Yes.. an accident.. One that costed my kit and my mate._

Reedwhisker turned her head toward the Nursery. Shadowkit hadn't left his nest since they returned, and he hadn't said a word since. Reedwhisker was very worried about her son, but right now, she was too focused on the pain of losing her family. _All beacuse of some stupid game! I lost my love and my daughter.. I can never replace either.. Oh Mistkit.. Thistlepounce. NightClan will miss you._ Reedwhisker was mainly upset as Mistkit never got to be Warrior, or even an apprentice! The kits were 5 moons, and they'd be apprentices next moon, but that was cut short for her. Reedwhisker sighed, and looked down at the bodies. They were still damp. She just pressed her side into Thistlepounce's shift body and her nose into her daughter's back.

Shadowkit laid silent in his nest. Many would think he was sleeping, but he was not. He just starred off. How could he let them both die? He just had to play that stupid game with Windkit, and pressure Mistkit into running off. Now, his father and sister were both gone. He could feel his body shake, but he did nothing to stop it. Shadowkit narrowed his eyes down to where he could barely see. He could feel something slowly growing inside of him. Something he never felt before.

"My fault.."


	3. Prologue 2

_It had been serveral moons since the accident at the stream._ Six moons to be exact. Both Shadowkit and Windkit were made Apprentices, now Shadowpaw and Windpaw. Shadowpaw was given Amberstep as his mentor. She was a soft ginger she-cat, though she was firm. Windpaw was given Dappletail, which Shadowpaw was slightly jealous of. Dappletail was the Deputy, a brown and white spotted she-cat. Though he knew it was better for his ambious sister to have the Deputy, so Shadowpaw didn't dwell on that for long.

Shadowpaw still believed it was his fault for the death of Mistkit and Thistlepounce. He couldn't get over that moment, of challenging Windpaw to see who could go the furthest in the stream. Shadowpaw often had nightmares of his sister and father. Or nightmares of himself drowning.

He had one tonight..

_The grey tabby was walking alone through the forest. It was sunhigh, barely any sunlight reached the bottom of the grassy ground. Shadowpaw could barely make out the forms of some cats, following him through the walk. They kept calling his name. Some were familiar while others were not. The forest suddenly disappeared and a huge lake stood just in front of his paws._

_He could see the shadows of the cats that had followed him in the bottom of the lake. He saw Mistkit, along with Thistlepounce. He saw Windpaw and Reedwhisker, along with Cherryblossom and Amberstep. He started to get worried, and yelled out their names, and tried to dive in but he couldn't move, as thorns moved up from the ground and wrapped around his legs._

_He saw unfamiliar cats there too. A silver and white tabby she-cat, a small silver she-cat with two brown tabby toms next to her. There was one that stood out to him the most. A large silver grey tom stood with a dark grey tom, both had long claws and a twisted grin. The lake suddenly turned red and the cats disappeared. A new image laid out in front of him. _

_Two she-cats were running away as fast as they could, the large silver grey tom chasing them. The larger she-cat turned around, and the younger she-cat mouthed her mouth to speak but no sounds came to Shadowpaw's ears. The larger she-cat, a dark blue she-cat with silver markings, shook her head, and the younger she-cat, a ginger she-cat, ran once more._

_Shadowpaw looked over at two toms fighting. The large grey tom fighing another dark grey tabby. Shadowpaw wanted to help, but the thorns dug into his legs when he struggled. He was just forced to stare down at the fighting cats. The larger grey tom let the dark grey tabby tom fall to the ground before walking away, seeing the silver grey tom leaving the she-cat as she laid motionless on the ground. They talked for a moment, before the silver grey tom ran off, the other tom following. The soon saw the ginger she-cat, who was shaking and Shadowpaw could only assume she was yelling for help. The dark grey tom came up to the ginger cat before turning around._

_A large dark grey tabby tom stood behind them. Shadowpaw tilted his head, as the cat looked almost like him. The silver tom jumped on the Shadowpaw look-alike, pinning him down, and turning back to the ginger she-cat, who was in the large tom's jaws, hanging limp. She was dropped and the tom came over to the two._

_The image changed again and Shadowpaw saw that same cat who looked like him with a silver and white tabby. She was the one of the cats who looked unfamiliar to him. The two were walking together, the silver and white tabby talking, still no sound came to Shadowpaw, and the large tom just seemed to ignore her. Suddenly, three dark shadows formed and the large tom jumped in front of the she-cat. Shadowpaw starred down as the images changed again. This time, a starry cat stood in front of him, standing on the lake._

_"Shadowpaw-" The snowy white cat spoke softly, "-you are destined for greatness. But with greatness, comes tragedy. You will lead NightClan one day."_

_The cat suddenly disappeared as the wind blew, and Shadowpaw felt the thorns slide down his legs and back into the ground. Suddenly, it grew darker, and the large dark grey tom jumped at him._

Shadowpaw opened his eyes as he shook the memory of his dream away. He got up to his paws, and turned his head, hearing Amberstep's voice. "Come on Shadowpaw, we are going out on a patrol with Birdflight, Ashpaw, and Leaftail!" Shadowpaw slowly made his way over to Amberstep and Birdflight, Ashpaw sitting away from them and Leaftail rushing over to them. Leaftail and Amberstep were sisters, and looked alike as well, only Leaftail was a darker ginger color. Plus, Birdflight was their younger brother. Shadowpaw smirked to himself, and saw the patrol leaving.

Fogstar demanded that the patrols be larger and more frequent, especially after Cherryblossom's disappearance and with JaggedClan trying to take more of NightClan's territory. Shadowpaw wondered if JaggedClan had taken Cherryblossom, and wondered why if they did. What did they need with her? Fogstar wasn't one known to deal with matters of JaggedClan taking a cat, and no one knew why, and they hated him for it.

Once they reached the border, Leaftail had Ashpaw redo the markings on the other side of the stream. The patrol walked down the stream, Birdflight did the markings this time, and then walked a bit more before Amberstep did. The group suddenly stopped and tensed up, turning around. They heard barking in the distance and Amberstep turned to the group. "Come on, it sounds like one dog." She nodded, and turned to lead the group toward the sound of barking. Birdflight looked unease, and Leaftail shook her head, whispering something in her brothers ear.

Shadowpaw wondered how he could be so afraid. He was made a Warrior over three moons ago for defending the border when a JaggedClan Apprentice crossed it.

Seeing the dog broke into the young tom's thoughts, and his fur stood on in. Another dog appeared next to him. "I thought you said it was just one!" Hissed Ashpaw, who had his claws digging into the ground. "It's alright. We can take them. Shadowpaw, go get help." Amberstep nodded, and Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes.

_Why me!? Why can't Ashpaw or Birdflight!? Birdflight doesn't even want to be here!_

Shadowpaw turned away and hurried into the forest. One dog must have charged after him, because when he turned Amberstep was close to where he was, clawing at a dog. _Should I go? Or stay here and help them? What if something happens while I'm gone that if I stayed, I could have helped with?_ He saw Ashpaw and Leaftail working on the other dog while Birdflight came to his older sister's aid. _They can handle this.. They don't need me.._

Shadowpaw slowly turned and started toward the camp before hearing a wail. "Leaftail!" He turned back around and saw the dog sinking his teeth into the small she-cats throat. Ashpaw looked up in horror and slowly backed away as the dog dropped his now deceased mentor. "L-Leaftail..?" He croaked, shaking his head. "Ashpaw! Get away from there!" The dog jumped toawrd the dark grey tom before he jumped back, and running toward Amberstep and Birdflight. Shadowpaw gasped, seeing the dog grab Birdflight by the leg and he heard a snapping sound, following by a yowl.

"Just hold on, Shadowpaw will be back with help!" Amberstep called out to the two remaining cats. Shadowpaw's eyes widened to the size of a bird's egg. He saw the other dog running toward the ground and Amberstep hissed, sending her claws across it's face and eyes. The dog backed away for a moment, shaking it's head. Amberstep turned back to the other dog that had a held of her younger brother, and bit it's throat. The dog let go and coughed, backing away. "Ashpaw, Birdflight, are you alright?"

Ashpaw didn't reply, and Birdflight shook his head. "My leg, I think it's broken." He nodded. He saw the other dog that had been blinded by Amberstep stepping around. "I.. I think.. we w-" He stopped, seeing Leaftail's body, lifeless on the ground.

Suddenly, the other dog held out a roar, and came at the three cats. He pushed aside Ashpaw and snapped at Birdflight who fell back. Amberstep narrowed her eyes before seeing a flash of grey fur in front of her. "Shadowpaw?! Oh you're back with help already!" His mentor smiled proudly at her, before it slowly faded, not seeing any help. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing but a sudden and short gasp came. "Amberstep!" Shadowpaw wailed, and saw the dog that was blinded had found Amberstep, it's teeth deep in Amberstep's throat. "No!"

Shadowpaw growled, and clawed at the dog only to be pushed away. "Come on!" He felt someone grab onto his scruff and jerk him away. He looked up to see Ashpaw pulling him toward a tree and climbing up it, Shadowpaw quickly followed. "Why didn't you get any help!?" He hissed, looking down at the dogs.

Shadowpaw blinked. He didn't know why. _Why did I stay..?_ He looked around, remembering Birdflight. "What about-" Ashpaw jerked his head up, and shook it. "He fought off the other dog and told me to get you and climb up a tree. He said the clan would soon hear all this noise anyway and come for us. So.. he fought the dog off.. letting me run off to help you.. But when I grabbed you and looked over at him, he was already in the dog's jaws." Ashpaw shook his head. "I can't believe you didn't get help!" He hissed, digging his claws deeper into the branch.

The dark grey tabby turned away, seeing the three silbings laying on the ground, blood staining their ginger fur. He heard the sudden yowls of other cats, running out of the forest and attacking the dogs, sending them running away. He could spot his sister's grey fur, standing next to the Deputy. He could see how worried she looked, turning her head side to side. _She's looking for me._ "Shadowpaw?!" "Ashpaw?"

Both Apprentices jumped down from the tree. They asked them what had happened, but only Ashpaw could explain. Shadowpaw looked at the three clan mates, shaking his head. This tragedy, was also his fault. He felt like how he felt the day Mistkit and Thistlepounce joined StarClan, if there even was a StarClan. _If there was, how could they let all this senseless dying happen!?_ Shadowpaw looked at Windpaw, who had a bitter-sweet smile on her face, happy to see her brother alive, yet mournful to see her clan mates gone.

_My fault... I can't protect or save anyone close to me.._

"My fault."


	4. Prologue 3

_Shadowstone moved through the forest, his sister at his side. _They were made Warriors a few moons ago, along with Ashclaw, when their mentors thought they were ready to be Warriors, even though Shadowstone and Ashclaw had new mentors after their had been killed fighting dogs. Shadowstone smiled at Windflight as they ran past the trees, heading straight for a clearing that Windflight had found when she was an apprentice. "This way, she purred, hurrying toward the opening in the forest. They stopped once they were there, flowers blooming as it was Greenleaf. They were tall, and Windflight purred as she walked into them.

"Sunflowers."

"Hm?"

"That's what they are called. Sunflowers. Hazeltail told me." Windflight nodded her head, speaking of the soft ginger she-cat. Hazeltail was a young apprentice when Cherryblossom disappeared. One Elder, Brownpatch, knew the basic herbs, and taught Hazeltail everything he knew. Hazeltail would also go and visit the Moontree, the place were Leaders and Medicine Cats went to talk to StarClan, and there, a StarClan cat, taught her more of the herbs. "Oh."

Windflight smiled and laid down, looking up at the sky. Shadowstone smirked, and laid down beside his sister, staring up as well. "What are you looking at?" "StarClan. Even though the sun is out, they are still there, watching us." Shadowstone frowned. His sister was big on StarClan and all the rules of the clan, while Shadowstone couldn't wrap his mind around StarClan. _They let all this senseless dying happen for no reason, StarClan is a horrible place._ He didn't notice he was growling until Windflight stood up on her paws, tilting her head. "You're growling. What's wrong?" She asked, leaning toward her brother. "Nothing. Just thinking." He shrugged his shoulders, standing up. "Don't you have an apprentice you need to be teaching?" He purred, smiling. "Oh yes!"

Even though Windflight was a young Warrior, Fogstar still gave her an apprentice. _Maybe Fogstar sees something good in her. I hope. She has been longing to be the Deputy for moons now._ Standing on her paws, Windflight grinned and took off. "Race you there!" She called. Shadowstone laughed, chasing after his sister, watching her grey fur fly in the wind as she ran. _She isn't named _wind_ and_ flight_ for no reason._

After reaching the camp, Windflight called to Cloverpaw, her appretince. Slowly, a pretty and soft brown and white she-cat poked her head out of the Apprentinces' den, smiling as she saw her mentor. "Windflight!" She purred, rushing over to the she-cat. "What are we doing today?" Cloverpaw looked over at Shadowstone, and smiled, dipping her head. "Hello Shadowstone." "Hello Cloverpaw." He purred, and Cloverpaw turned back to Windflight. "Hm, lets go hunting with Shadowstone. See how well you can hunt. Then after that, well.. it all depends on how you do hunting." Windflight smirked, seeing how relieved. "Come on then!" Cloverpaw hurried out of the camp, the two older cats following.

"You really wanted to go hunting, huh?" Windflight smirked, looking at her brother. "Oh!" Shadowstone broke his gaze off of the apprentice, turning toward his sister's blue, amused gaze. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." He nodded, turning his head forward. "Mhm. Not just because I'm taking you with _Cloverpaw_, hm?" Shadowstone shook his head quickly, before Cloverpaw jerked around. "I smell something!" She whispered, and Shadowstone looked proudly down at her. "Well, go get it!" Shadowstone smiled, while Windflight rasied her eye brow. "_I'm_ her mentor, remember?" She teased, as Cloverpaw headed to go check whatever was making the scent.

Shadowstone sniffed the air, seeing his pale grey sister take in a breath. Two cats suddenly gasped, turning to each other. "Fox." Windflight whispered, as her grey tabby brother nodded his head, and turned around. "Cloverpaw!" He shouted, running in the direction the young she-cat went in. "Shadowstone, wait!" Windflight cried, rushing after him. "Go get help, I'll get Cloverpaw!" Windflight stopped, and bit her lip, but she turned around, hurring back toward the camp.

Shadowstone spotted Cloverpaw, a vole hanging in her jaws, coming toward Shadowstone. "Are you alright? Oh, thank StarClan you're alright!" "It's just a vole.. I think I can take care of myself." Cloverpaw teased, not knowing the two Warriors smelled a fox. "No, we smelled fox, we I came looking for you and Windflight went to get help." "Fox!" Cloverpaw exclaimed, dropping her vole, slowly moving away from Shadowstone. "Yes, but I can't find it, so stay close." "No.. Fox!" She yowled, and Shadowstone jerked his head around, seeing the fox nearing them. "Cloverpaw, hide!" He ordered, and ran forward, before turning around to face the fox. It let out a hiss and came closer.

_I will protect her. I will save her. She will not die. I. Will. Protect. Her._

Shadowstone bared his fangs as the fox stalked forward. He hissed, and his claws shot out, digging into the ground. The fox let out a long hiss, before running toward Shadowstone. He backed up, his fur on end, and raked his claws against the cheek of the fox, who hissed in pain. Shadowstone grinned, before watching the fox turn away. _I beat him so easy?! Ha!_ Shadowstone smirked, before seeing the fox growl at a bush, sticking it's head into it, pulling out a small she-cat by her leg. "Cloverpaw!" Shadowstone wailed, running toward them. He jumped into the air, slamming into the fox, pushing it over. Cloverpaw gasped as she fell to the ground, looking up at Shadowstone and the fox, clawing at it eachother. The fox bit his shoulder, and he growled, clawing at it's fox.

Cloverpaw hoped up on her paws, and clawed it's chest, though it snapped at her, and she jerked back. The fox slammed down on Shadowstone, who gasped as the air came out of him. He coughed and laid still as the fox moved around, suddenly jumping at Cloverpaw. Shadowstone coughed, trying to yowl, and slowly jumped to his paws, not having his balance as he ran toward them.

The fox bared it's fangs, snapping at the air as it ran toward Cloverpaw. It grabbed a hold of her tail, and jerked her back as she tried to jump, having her slam onto the ground. She gasped as she lost her breath, and her eyes widened as the fox loomed over her. "No!" Windflight yowled, slamming into the fox. "Shadowstone, take Cloverpaw back to camp. We'll handle this." Dappletail ordered, and Shadowstone nodded, nudging Cloverpaw up, watching as she smiled and thanked him for protecting her.

Once at camp, Shadowstone called for Hazeltail, who rushed out, herbs in her mouth. She started to check Shadowstone, and he shook his head, saying that Cloverpaw needed to be checked before him. Cloverpaw thanked him once more as Hazeltail tended to her.

"I'm glad you were there to save me. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up after I caught my vole." She mewed softly, both cats resting in the Medicine Cat den. She placed her paw on top of Shadowstone's grey tabby tom, and smiled. "I would give my life to protect you, Cloverpaw." He smiled, and nodded his head, resting his head down on his paws, flicking his tail onto Cloverpaw's side. "Oh hush you two, and rest up." Hazeltail mused, before leaving the den, hearing that the patrol had returned, cheering them, and she let out a sigh of relief, knowing that no cat had been seriously wounded.

_I did it._

Shadowstone watched as Cloverpaw slept, her flank slowly raising and falling, her brown and white tail twitched as she dreamed.

_I finally saved some cat._

A smile curved his lips upwards, feeling something different in side of him. Something he felt when he was with Windflight, but only different, in a good way.

_I saved her. It's my fault she's okay. _


End file.
